The Two Mrs Sheffields, Again
by ggfan10
Summary: Maxwell's mother returns to pass judgement on his and Fran's recent marriage and baby news. Set between episodes 6.09 and 6.10.


The Two Mrs Sheffields, Again

* * *

 _Maxwell's mother returns to pass judgement on his and Fran's recent marriage and baby news. Set between episodes 6.09 and 6.10._

* * *

Maxwell was working away at his desk, when Niles appeared in the doorway of the study. "Sorry to interrupt Sir, but your mother is here," he stated.

His eyes widened in alarm. He hadn't been expecting a visit from his mother. In fact, it had been over three years since they had seen each other. Elizabeth had even refused to come to his and Fran's wedding as some sort of protest of their marriage. His wife was not going to be happy that she was here. Fortunately she wasn't home at the moment, which was definitely a blessing.

"My mother?" he repeated in disbelief, standing up and making his way over to the butler. "Where is she?"

"In the living room," Niles responded, smirking slightly in amusement at the look of sheer terror on his employer's face.

Max sighed, before straightening his tie and buttoning up his suit jacket. He knew that if anything was out of place about his appearance, his mother would mention it. "Wish me luck, old boy," he stated, patting Niles on the back.

"You're going to need it," he commented.

"I really am," he sighed once more, before making his way out of the study and into the living room.

Elizabeth Sheffield was seating on the sofa, as prim and proper as ever. When her son entered, she stood up to greet him. "Maxwell," she started, as he approached her.

"Mother," he nodded tensely. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked sarcastically.

She gave him an annoyed look, "That's no way to speak to the woman who gave you life."

"The woman who gave me life hasn't even bothered to come see me for the last three years," Maxwell reminded her.

"Well I don't recall you making the effort to come see me either," Elizabeth pointed out, sitting back down on the couch. "Please sit." She patted the spot beside her, inviting him to sit beside her. He hesitated for a moment, then sat down.

"You didn't even come to our wedding," he reminded her.

She sighed, "Yes, your wedding to that _Fran_ woman."

He frowned, not liking the tone in which she spoke about his wife. "Mother before you say anything, let me remind you that I will not tolerate you saying even one bad word about my wife," he informed her, causing her to frown. "Understood?"

"I failed you, Maxwell," Elizabeth shook her head in disappointment. "I should have raised you better to know that you don't marry the help. Of course, genetics are partially to blame. It seems that you've inherited your father's taste in women-"

"What did I just say?" he interjected.

"Oh, spare me," she rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that this marriage will never last. Don't pretend that your relationship with this women is based on anything but what she can do for you in bed."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," he said. "You've met Fran once. You think that makes you an expert on our relationship?"

"I'm your mother," she responded. "I know you and I know that you and Fran aren't compatible long term. She's not of our class, dear. One day the honeymoon period will end and you'll realise that too, just like your sister did with her chauffeur. I only wish you could've learnt from Jocelyn's mistakes."

"Jocelyn and Lester were fine until you got involved and started putting doubts in her mind about their marriage," Maxwell commented. "She was weak and let you manipulate her, but I won't. I think I know what's best for me over my so-called mother, who was barely present for my entire childhood."

Elizabeth ignored his comments and told her son, "I'm telling you Maxwell, get out while you still can. Before she inevitably traps you by getting pregnant and making you pay child support for the next eighteen years of your life."

He frowned, feeling his anger increase with every passing second. His mother had hit a nerve with that comment. He and Fran had just found out they were expecting a baby and were absolutely thrilled. He knew that as soon as his mother found out that Fran was pregnant, she would be livid and try to destroy their happiness in any way she could.

She stared at him for a moment, noting that he was being strangely silent. It suddenly hit her what was going on. "Oh God, she's pregnant isn't she?" she asked.

Maxwell nodded, "Yes Mother, we're having a baby and we couldn't be happier. This child was planned and very much wanted by both of us."

"I don't believe this," she remarked, shaking her head.

"You're going to be a grandmother again, surely that must stir some emotion in your cold, dead heart?"

"Yes, I'm over the moon. Can't you tell?" Elizabeth remarked sarcastically.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of this conversation. Now get out," Max ordered, standing up from the couch and gesturing to the front door.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, get out."

"You would kick your mother out onto the street?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes, "You can afford to stay in the most expensive hotel in the city, I'm hardly kicking you out onto the street."

"You're just mad because you know I'm right about Fran," she stated, also standing up.

"You don't know the first thing about Fran," Maxwell replied. "You don't know her and you've never even tried to know her. If you did, you would realise that she's a wonderful, kind and loving person. I certainly don't deserve her, but I'm grateful for her every day."

Elizabeth sighed, "Maxwell-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. They both turned to see Fran entering the townhouse. She immediately froze when she realised that her husband wasn't the only person in the room. "Mrs Sheffield, Maxwell didn't mention you were coming to visit," she said, shutting the door behind her and walking over to them, setting her purse down on the table in the foyer along the way.

"I didn't know she was coming, darling," he informed her. "It doesn't matter anyway because she was just leaving."

"Already? You're not going to stay to see the kids?" Fran asked her estranged mother-in-law.

"I would like to, but my son won't let me," Elizabeth responded, glaring at him. She peered at Fran curiously, noting that the woman hadn't seemed to age a day since she last saw her. Her eyes drifted down to her stomach. She didn't appear to be showing yet, so she couldn't be very far along. She gestured to her stomach, "So, I hear congratulations are in order?"

Fran couldn't help but smile at the mention of their unborn baby. She and Maxwell were still on a high from finding out that they were expecting while they were on vacation in Aspen last week. "We're so excited," she replied, her hand coming to rest on her belly. "And congratulations to you too, you're going to be a grandma again."

She nodded with a forced smile, "Yes, how...exciting."

"Really, Mother?" Max questioned her. "Weren't you just telling me that this baby was Fran's way of trapping me into paying her child support for the next eighteen years? Or do I have you confused with somebody else?" He looked to his wife, who now looked hurt, "I'm sorry sweetheart. That's why I wanted her to leave."

"Oh Maxwell, stop being such a drama queen," Elizabeth stated. "Look, I may have overstepped by saying those things about Fran's pregnancy-"

"You think?"

"Max, let her speak," Fran said gently.

"Obviously the two of you seem to be very happy about this baby of yours," she continued.

"Of course we are," Maxwell replied. "I'm having a baby with the woman I love, I'm very happy." He looked to Fran with a smile, taking her hand in his. She returned the smile, immediately linking her fingers through his.

She sighed once more, "If I play nice, will you let me stay and see the children?"

"Of course you can," Fran answered.

Max turned to her abruptly, "No, she can not."

"She's your mother, we can't just kick her out onto the street," she pointed out.

"That's precisely what I said!" Elizabeth remarked. She peered at her daughter-in-law, "Maybe you're not that bad after all?"

"Thank you?" Fran replied, not knowing if that was a compliment or an insult.

"I'll go tell Niles to make up the guest room for me," she announced, leaving to go to the kitchen in search of the butler.

Once she was out of earshot, Max commented in disbelief, "She's here for five minutes and she's already acting like she owns the place."

"At least she's here," she pointed out. "That's a start, right? Obviously she came here because she wanted to reach out to us."

"No, she came here to lecture me like she always does."

"She's a mother, that's what they do," Fran smiled, as she turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He put his own arms around her and replied, "Yes but your mother does it out of love, my mother is a sociopath."

"Just give her a chance, sweetie," she told him, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"It doesn't bother you, what she said about the baby?"

"Actually she was right about that one. As soon as this baby is born, I'm outta here and putting a down payment on a Park Avenue penthouse with my first child support check," she teased. "Oh and I'm hiring a nanny of course. I won't have time to raise a child with all the shopping I'll be doing with those big ol' checks."

He glared at her, "That's not funny." He attempted to frown, but ended up smiling at her.

"Just living up to your mother's expectations," Fran grinned.

"I'm sorry she's so awful," Max replied, the smile disappearing from his face. "You deserve a better mother-in-law."

"Luckily I have the most amazing husband in the world to make up for it," she told him, giving him another kiss.

Just as he deepened the kiss, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They broke apart to find Elizabeth standing there with a disapproving look on her face. "For God's sake Maxwell, you've already gotten the woman pregnant. Give it a rest," she scolded her son, causing him to roll his eyes. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. Tell Niles to bring my bag upstairs, will you?"

She turned and started making her way up the stairs. When she was out of sight, Max remarked, "Now it's _her_ room?!"

"Honey, just relax."

"That woman will be the death of me, you know that?"

"You say that about me all the time, but you still keep me around," Fran pointed out.

"Yeah but with you I'm just teasing," he responded, gently pulling her closer to him. "Elizabeth Sheffield really will be the death of me."

"Just give her a chance, she's family Max."

He sighed, "I don't want her here, Fran. She ruins things, I don't want her to try and ruin us. That's exactly what she did to Jocelyn and Lester."

"Well we're not gonna let her do the same to us," Fran said. She paused for a moment, before telling her husband, "We at least need to try with her, sweetie. The kids need to know their grandmother."

"Do they though?"

"Yes!" she giggled.

"They've got your parents, isn't that enough?"

She laughed once more, "My parents are _more_ than enough, in fact they're too much. But the kids need to know your family too. Do it for your children."

He sighed, "Now you're using guilt on me?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures babe," Fran shrugged, giving him another kiss. "Now, I've got to go pick up Gracie from school, she has a dentist appointment."

Maxwell's eyes widened in alarm, "You can't leave me alone with her."

"You'll be fine, besides Niles is here," she reminded him. Seeing that her husband still looked terrified, she offered, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes please," he nodded.

* * *

"So Grandma, long time no see," Brighton commented. It was later that night and the family were all gathered in the dining room eating dinner. "How've you been?"

"Fine, dear," she replied. "How is school? You're in your final year now, is that correct?"

"That's right, I've already applied to colleges for next year," he told her.

"Where have you applied to?"

As Elizabeth continued conversing with her grandson, Max looked to his wife. He could tell that she was putting on a fake smile for the sake of the kids. His mother had been taking subtle digs at Fran all night, despite the fact that she had promised to play nice. He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She looked to him with a smile- a real one this time.

"You know, Daddy and Fran are having a baby," Grace told her grandmother.

"So I've heard," she nodded. "Are the three of you excited about having a new sibling?"

"I can't wait, I love babies," Maggie commented.

"And I might finally get a brother," Brighton added. "Fingers crossed."

"We don't know whether it's a boy or a girl yet," Fran remarked.

"Oh it's gonna be a boy," he insisted. "I already told you guys not to bother coming home if it's a girl."

"Brighton!" Maxwell scolded him. "That's not a very nice thing to say. The baby could easily be a little girl."

"Dad, I was just kidding," Brighton replied. "You know I'll love the little guy or girl no matter what."

"Well I hope it's a girl," Gracie announced. "I've always wanted a little sister."

"What do you guys want it to be?" Maggie asked, looking to her parents.

"We just want a healthy baby," Max told her.

Fran nodded, "That's right." She then added, "Although a little girl would be nice. They have so many cute clothes for baby girls nowadays."

"But a baby boy would even things out around here," her husband pointed out. "We could really use another boy in this family."

"So you do have a preference," Fran chuckled.

"Apparently so do you," Max remarked. "Let's not ever tell our child about this conversation."

"Good idea."

"Well it sounds like some of you are going to be disappointed," Elizabeth said. When everyone looked at her she added, "Well you are. You can't all get your way. It's either going to be a boy or a girl."

"Thank you, Mother. I see you're still an optimist," Maxwell retorted, rolling his eyes.

"No need to be rude, Maxwell."

"Yes, _I'm_ the one being rude in this situation," he remarked sarcastically.

"You know, I'm trying here," she responded. "I really don't appreciate your attitude."

"Well I really don't appreciate you insulting my wife every chance you get."

"When did I insult her?"

"You think I haven't notice all those little comments you've been making about her all night?"

"Max, it's okay," Fran interjected.

"No, it's not okay," Max told her. "You're being far too polite about this, Fran."

"Let's just eat our dinner," she said. She really wasn't in the mood for an argument right now.

"But-"

She glared at him, "Eat your dinner."

He sighed, "Fine."

After a moment of silence, Maggie cleared her throat and asked, "May I be excused?"

"No, you may not," her father replied bluntly.

"But I promised Michael I would go over tonight."

"If I can't leave, no one else can leave either," Maxwell said. "We suffer together in this family."

"Fran," Maggie whined.

"Let her go, Max," she sighed. "This dinner is ruined anyway."

Maggie looked to her father and he relented, "Just go."

"Thank you, Dad," she told him, standing up to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you. Bye everyone!"

As Maggie left the room, Brighton and Gracie exchanged knowing looks. Brighton then asked, "Can we be excused too?"

Max sighed, dropping his fork onto his plate. The loud noise made everyone jump. "You know what? I'm excusing myself too," he announced, standing up and storming out of the room.

The room fell into an awkward silence once more. Brighton made eye contact with Fran and gave her a pleading look. "Go ahead," she told him.

"Thanks Fran, you're the best," he grinned, before he and Grace hurried out of the room.

"And then there were two," Fran commented with a sigh. "So much for family bonding, huh?"

"I believe my son hates me far too much for that," Elizabeth replied.

"He doesn't hate you, Mrs Sheffield," she said. "He hates that you hate me."

"I don't hate you, dear. Frankly, I don't know you well enough to hate you."

"And yet you still treat me badly," Fran remarked. "Not to mention you refused to come to our wedding. Max will never admit it, but I know it upset him."

"And yet he still married you," she responded teasingly.

"You thought he wouldn't go through with the wedding if you didn't show up?"

"I hoped," Elizabeth nodded. She sighed, "But no, I knew that nothing I could do would change my son's mind about marrying you. He seems to be quite fond of you."

She shook her head in amusement, "Yes, well I'm quite fond of him too. You know, he's got all that money and he's pretty easy on the eyes."

"You're teasing me."

"I am."

Elizabeth paused for a moment, before replying, "I knew this was going to happen, you know."

"What?"

"You and Maxwell," she clarified. "I was only here for a couple of days last time and I could tell you had feelings for one another. Contrary to what he may say, I do know my son. He hadn't been so taken by a woman since the children's mother."

"Sara," Fran stated, feeling a little uneasy that she wouldn't refer to Maxwell's late wife by name. She had always gotten the impression that Elizabeth hadn't liked Sara very much either.

"Yes, Sara," she nodded. "I never understood what he saw in her either. I don't like speaking ill of the dead, but she was rather boring. At least you have a bit of spunk."

"Okay, I need to go find my husband," she announced, standing up from her seat. She didn't feel comfortable sitting there listening to the woman say awful things about Sara. She knew Maxwell would be furious if he were in the room and couldn't help but be furious for him. Fran abruptly left the room, leaving Elizabeth sitting all alone at the dining table.

* * *

Max had retreated to his office, where he was trying to read a new script that had been sent to him, to get his mind off the unpleasantness of the evening. However, he couldn't seem to focus on what he was reading and kept thinking about how angry his mother made him. He knew it had been a mistake to let her stay at the house. Elizabeth Sheffield was the same, wicked woman she had always been.

There was a knock at the door of the study and it opened slightly, allowing Fran to slip inside with a small smile on her face. "Hey," she greeted him, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm working," he said bluntly, keeping his eyes on the script in his hands.

She walked around to the side of his desk and commented, "Now you're being mean to me too?"

Maxwell sighed, setting the script down on the desk. "I'm sorry, darling," he started, reaching for her. She allowed him to pull her into his lap. "It's my mother. She knows precisely how to put me in a bad mood."

"I know, I shouldn't have agreed to let her stay here," Fran said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking that my mother may actually have a heart. But I promise you, she doesn't," he commented, kissing her on the forehead. "First thing in the morning, she's out of here."

"I'm sorry you have such a terrible mother. You deserve so much better."

He couldn't help but smile slightly at her words. He then frowned as he told her, "You know, at Sara's funeral she actually told me to move on with my life and that I would find someone better. Like we were getting a divorce or something."

"She didn't?" Fran exclaimed, lifting her head to look at him.

"She did. Did I mention it was in front of Sara's parents too?"

She cringed, "Honey, that's awful. I'm so sorry."

"Empathy has never been Elizabeth's strong suit," Maxwell remarked sadly. "As much as we tease your mother sometimes, you're very lucky to have her. Sylvia's certainly not perfect, but at the end of the day she loves you and has your best interests at heart. Plus, she's always been like a mother to me."

"I know, she's a good mom," she agreed, kissing him on the cheek.

He was about to reply when the door to the study opened once more, only this time it was Elizabeth. "Can we help you?" Max asked coldly, letting go of Fran to allow her to stand up.

"Sorry to interrupt," Elizabeth started. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm packing my things and going to a hotel."

"Don't be ridiculous, at least wait until morning," he replied.

"Oh, so now you care if I get murdered or kidnapped?" she asked.

"If anyone is crazy enough to kidnap you, they deserve whatever's coming to them."

"Maxwell!" she exclaimed. "You may hate my guts, but I'm still your mother and I deserve a little respect."

"You'll get my respect if you show Fran a little respect," Max told her. "Otherwise, I want nothing more to do with you."

She sighed, pausing for a moment. "Look Fran, I'm sorry," she started, looking to her daughter-in-law. "I shouldn't have implied that you married my son for his money. I know that's not true, I was just trying to be...hurtful I suppose."

"Thank you Mrs Sheffield, I appreciate that," she replied.

"And call me Elizabeth," she insisted. "It's pretty silly to call me Mrs Sheffield when you're Mrs Sheffield now too. And besides, when people call me that it reminds me of my imbecile of an ex-husband."

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you go back to your maiden name?" Fran asked.

"And give up all the privileges that being a Sheffield has to offer? Absolutely not," Elizabeth stated. "If you're not aware of the advantages that come with having the Sheffield name, you really mustn't have married Maxwell for his money."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," she replied with a small smile. "But really Elizabeth, stay here tonight. There's no need to leave so late at night."

"If you insist," she smiled. "I suppose I'll be off to my room then." Max gave Fran a exasperated look at her calling the guest room hers again. Fran simply giggled. "Good night," she said to them as she left.

"Good night," they responded in unison.

Fran looked to her husband, "How 'bout that? I got an apology."

"She guilted us into letting her stay the night, that's what happened," Max clarified.

She shrugged, "She seemed sincere."

"There you go hoping that my mother is a decent person again."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a Sheffield," Fran grinned.

"Mm-hm," he smiled, pulling her towards him for a kiss.

When they broke away from each other, she suggested, "What do you say we go upstairs and make each other forget all about this horrible evening?"

"Good idea, Mrs Sheffield," Max replied, before making a face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can call you that anymore. Now when I call you Mrs Sheffield, all I can think about is my mother."

She giggled, grabbing him by the hand and leading him out of the study, "Come on."

* * *

 _Please review :)_


End file.
